Nothing to run from
by Liquid Skin Terror
Summary: Green pourrait se croire seul au monde, mais il sait que Red est encore là, quelque part. À l'attendre. Post-OAC/HGSS ; Green/Red.


Disclaimer : _Pokémon _ne m'appartient pas.

Notes : Écrit d'après une image-prompt lancée par Cassidy (enlevez les espaces : http: / pics .livejournal .com/esqila/pic/000059fd) ; cette image n'appartient à aucune de nous deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to frun from<strong>

* * *

><p>« Quand est-ce tu reviens à la maison ? »<p>

Le sourire de Green se fige, et sa sœur fait semblant de ne pas remarquer sa voix crispée quand il lui répond qu'il n'en est pas certain.  
>Green raccroche pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre essayer de le convaincre une fois de plus que sa quête est vaine. La neige qui l'avait poussé à s'abriter s'est arrêtée de tomber, de toute façon. Evoli, perchée sur son épaule, lui donne un petit cou de tête dans la joue. Il est temps de se remettre en route.<p>

**o**

_« Je comprends que c'est important pour toi, mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Tu as des responsabilités, maintenant, un Champion d'Arène ne peut pas se permettre d'abandonner ses devoirs et de disparaître dans la nature quand bon lui semble ! »_

_Green serre les dents. Une soudaine rage puérile à l'idée d'être toujours celui auquel on ne passe rien lui fait claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez de son grand-père._

_« Tu ne sais même pas où il est ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, quadriller la carte du monde en attendant un signe des dieux ? »_

**o**

Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Les derniers rayons obliques font scintiller la neige fraîche qui crisse sous les pas de Green. À part pour ce bruit infime, la montagne est silencieuse. Green a toujours entendu parler du Mont Argent comme d'un territoire dangereux et peuplé de puissants Pokémons sauvages, mais il n'en a aperçu que quelques-uns, de très loin. Ce calme n'est pas naturel et le met un peu mal à l'aise, mais cela signifie aussi qu'il peut consacrer le temps qu'il ne passe pas à repousser leurs attaques à couvrir plus de terrain, à explorer plus loin, à continuer d'espérer.  
>Le soir tombe, et la température avec lui. Evoli est rentrée dans sa Pokéball ; Green pourrait se croire seul au monde.<p>

**o**

_« Le Mont Argent ? Beau terrain d'entraînement. Pas mal de Pokémons puissants, qu'on ne trouve que là, d'ailleurs... »_

_Peter lui lance un regard lourd de sens, attendant à l'évidence un commentaire de sa part. Green se contente d'un grognement évasif et souffle sur son café pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard condescendant qui va suivre. _

_« Tu crois que tu vas le trouver là-bas ? Non, attends. Fais-moi grâce de tes borborygmes et laisse-moi te donner mon avis éclairé sur la question : tu ne le trouveras pas tant qu'il ne voudra pas être trouvé. »_

_Son "avis éclairé" n'est qu'un prétexte pour narguer Green en prétendant avoir toujours mieux compris Red que lui ; c'est son jeu du moment. Mais il ne remet pas en question sa certitude que Red va bien et sait ce qu'il fait, alors Green laisse passer et lui paye même son café._

**o_  
><em>**

Il fait nuit et Green ne distingue plus le chemin qu'il a pris pour monter jusque là. Son seul choix est de trouver un coin abrité, et d'y attendre le matin en ne dormant que d'un œil, dans l'idéal sans se faire ensevelir sous une avalanche inopportune ou déchiqueter par un Pokémon moins timide que ses voisins. Un mouvement attire son regard, mais même en plissant les yeux, Green ne voit que des rochers et quelques touffes d'herbe. La neige s'est remise à tomber.  
>Peut-être un Pokémon a-t-il trouvé refuge dans une cavité rocheuse, et peut-être sera-t-il pacifique et d'humeur assez aimable pour partager son abri. Green préfère ne pas penser à l'alternative. Evoli mérite de se reposer, elle aussi.<br>Pas de traces de l'hypothétique Pokémon quand Green s'approche, mais il a la bonne surprise de découvrir une grotte. Une grande grotte. Elle semble vide. Green laisse échapper un soupir soulagé, et sent toute la fatigue accumulée le submerger. Il scrute le sol à la recherche d'un coin assez plat pour s'allonger, quand son regard tombe sur un petit tas de Pokéballs.

**o**

_« Ils disent que Red est mort. »_

_La déclaration brutale le frappe comme un coup de poing au ventre. Décidément, il n'aime pas ce gamin. Gold ignore son expression blessée et furieuse, et continue : _

_« Mais ils en savent rien, hein ? Ils en savent pas plus que n'importe qui, et je pense que toi tu dois savoir mieux que tout le monde vu que t'étais un peu son rival, je sais ce que c'est, et bref si quelqu'un savait ce serait toi. Et vu que tu dis qu'il est juste parti en ermite ou je sais pas quoi, alors c'est sûrement ça. Et puis y'a pas de raison qu'il lui arrive quelque chose s'il est assez fort pour avoir été Maître. D'ailleurs c'est de ça que je voulais te parler, vu que je suis un peu Maître moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé le défier, ça pourrait être sympa. Enfin voilà quoi, je me disais que ce serait chouette de ta part de lui parler de moi, vu que tu pars en voyage bientôt et que tu vas sûrement le voir. ... euh, Green ? Ça va ?_

_— ... j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil. »_

**o**

Green cligne des yeux et se lève, comme dans un rêve. C'en est sûrement un, d'ailleurs. La montagne déserte, son arrivée jusqu'à cette altitude jamais atteinte, sa découverte hasardeuse de cette grotte, toutes ces coïncidences, ce n'est pas possible, ce serait trop beau, ça ne lui arrive pas, plus à lui.  
>Pourtant quand Green se retourne, un Pikachu surpris le fixe avec des yeux ronds.<p>

« Ca faisait longtemps. »

La petite partie de lui qui pensait ne plus jamais entendre cette voix _serre_, serre tellement fort dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Il peut à peine parler.

« Red...

— Tu m'as suivi.

— Je t'ai trouvé.

— Tu m'as _suivi_. »

Il y a comme un rire dans sa voix. Green ne comprend pas pourquoi Red insiste sur un stupide mot alors qu'il y a tellement plus important à dire. Sa colère ravalée remonte si violemment qu'il va exploser comme un volcan s'il n'explose pas d'abord à la figure de Red. Tout est de sa faute, de toute façon ! Si seulement il–

Green quitte Pikachu des yeux et relève la tête pour cracher à Red ses quatre vérités mais il réalise soudain qu'il voit le visage de Red pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans.  
>Leurs regards se croisent et tout d'un coup Red sourit, Green ne l'a jamais vu sourire comme ça, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, Red lui sourit et Green sent quelque chose se tordre et se chiffonner dans sa poitrine. Il cherche un instant ce qu'est devenue sa fureur, mais il ne trouve qu'un soulagement énorme et des larmes, tellement de larmes, d'où viennent toutes ces foutues larmes ?<p>

Green fait deux pas sans trop savoir s'il va frapper Red ou pas. Il le mérite, il le mérite tellement.  
>Red continue de sourire, fait un pas à son tour et soudainement Green est dans ses bras. Il sent le souffle de Red tout près de son oreille.<p>

« Je savais que ce serait toi. »

Green n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça signifie à part que Red est _cruel _; il ne répond pas et se contente de sangloter sur l'épaule de Red, et de le serrer plus fort, plus près.

Les jambes de Green ont cédé en cours de route, mais il ne lâchera plus Red, alors ils sont tombés à genoux dans la neige, toujours enlacés. Une main lui caresse doucement les cheveux, comme pour le calmer, mais Green a des années de maîtrise stoïque à compenser. Heureusement, Red n'a pas l'air pressé, malgré la neige qui les recouvre peu à peu.

« Je voulais que ce soit toi... »


End file.
